Tino Tonitini Says Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!/Transcript
This is the transcript for Tino Tonitini Says Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! Opening (The film opens to the Himalayas as the title reads "Tino Tonitini Says Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!") * Man 1: Look. * Man 2: Egads. (???) * Man 1: See, professor? The ancient carvings, just as I promised you. * Professor Jeffries: So the legend is true. (???) * Professor Jeffries: Yes. It's all here, just as the manuscript describes. I've found it at last. Come, Pemba. The lost kingdom of Shangri-la awaits. (???) * Professor Jeffries: What? * Pemba: I am sorry, professor. We dare not go further. These lands are forbidden. * Professor Jeffries: Forbidden? By whom? Look around. We're the only ones here. (???) * Pemba: '''No we are not alone. (???) * '''Pemba: We should not be here. He is coming. * Professor Jeffries: No, Pemba. We can't quit now, not when we're so close. * Pemba: You do not understand. We must hurry. (Then, the professor cuts the robe) * Professor Jeffries: Then I'll go alone. * Pemba: Wait! Professor! Professor! (???) * Pemba: No! (???) * Pemba: I have seen the creature. In Paris (Then, we go to Paris) *'Daphne Blake: '''Don't you just love Paris? The city, the sights, the shopping. Isn't it romantic, Freddie? * * * * * - * - * * '''Daphne Blake: '''Oh no. Not this time Velma. I don’t care if this is in French or Swahili. There will be no mysteries on this trip. Do you hear me!? * '''Velma Dinkley: '''I hear you. Can I have my cheeks back? * '''Fred Jones: '''Speaking of mysteries, ??? * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *'Tino Tonitini: They must have got on the wrong plane. In the Himalayan Village (At a village, the villagers are leaving, as we got the temple and fire) * '''Professor Jeffries: I'm very sorry, Pemba. I don't know what came over me. I should never have cut that rope. Without you, I quickly became lost, and wondered in the blinding snowstorm for hours. I barely made it back here alive. * Pemba: It is my own fault, professor. I should not have taken you as far as the forbidden lands. * Professor Jeffries: But you did, Pemba. And now the discovery of a lifetime is still within our grasp. The lost kingdom of Shangri-la, hidden from mankind for centuries. Why, it's an archeologist's dream. And it's right up there, just waiting for me. I mean, for us, of course. It's waiting for us. * Pemba: You may be right, but you forget. Something else is waiting there too. * Professor Jeffries: Don't you see? The abominable snowman must be guarding the secret entrance. That's how close we are. * Pemba: No. You do not understand. We have angered the creature, and now he will seek his revenge. That is why everyone is fleeing the village. * Professor Jeffries: Not everyone, it seems. (A woman shows up with warm drinks) * Pemba: Minga. What are you doing here? * Minga Sherpa: I've brought you some hot tea. * Pemba: No, I mean... (He takes out the headphones) * Minga Sherpa: Hey, I'm listening to that. * Pemba: Why are you still in the village? You should be leaving with the others. * Minga Sherpa: I'm not a little girl anymore, Pemba. You can stop trying to frighten me with your monster stories now. * Pemba: Please excuse my sister, professor. She is as stubborn as a yak. * Professor Jeffries: So, Minga, you don't believe in the abominable snowman? * Minga Sherpa: When I was younger, Pemba used to try to scare me. "The yeti is going to get you." Now he's going around telling everyone that he's actually seen the creature. * Pemba: I am not kidding this time. The yeti is real. (???) * Shaggy Rogers: We may be freezing cold, but we're coming in hot. (???) * Pemba: Egads. Are you all right? * Professor Jeffries: Did you break anything? * The High Lama: What is this intrusion? * - * Pemba: I humbly apologize, most high lama, but... * The High Lama: The monastery is closed. Now, go away. * Pemba: But look. A couple of strangers have fallen from the sky. (???) * The High Lama: Indeed. (???) * The High Lama: May I offer you something warm to drink? You must be very cold and tired after your long journey, huh? * Shaggy Rogers: Like, you had us at "warm." (They drink the warm tea, but they found it disgusting) * Tara Duncan: Yuck! What is this? * The High Lama: I see you do not enjoy our yak-butter tea. * Shaggy Rogers: Well, I'll say one thing. You can really taste the yak. * Scooby-Doo: Yuck! * Shaggy Rogers: Do you mind if we use your phone? Our friends must think we've totally flaked on them. Like, snow-flaked, that is. * Scooby-Doo: Oh, brother. * Serena Tsukino: So do you have phone service? * The High Lama: I am sorry, but we have no such modern conveniences here. * Shaggy Rogers: Like, wherever here is. (Scooby grabs a mallets and hits the gong so hard he shakes and heads to a door he gets ups and sees a picture of a monster) * Scooby-Doo: Yikes, Shaggy! (He jumps to Shaggy's arms) * Scooby-Doo: Monster. Monster. * Shaggy Rogers: That's no monster, Scooby-Doo. It's just some kind of creepy carving. * Scooby-Doo: Uh? * The High Lama: You have discovered our most sacred chamber. * Harvey Kindle: What? * Shaggy Rogers: Like, way to go, Scoob. Why couldn't you discover something useful like the refrigerator? * Scooby-Doo: Sorry. (They head into the chamber) * Sparrow: So what is it about the sacred chamber? * The High Lama: In this chamber, we offer sacrifices to the yeti. Half man and half animal, he lives in the snow caves, high on the mountain. * Shaggy Rogers: Like, there goes the neighborhood. * - * - * - * Professor Jeffries: What an extraordinary crystal. May I examine it, closer? * The High Lama: No, you may not. (He back everyone out of the chamber) * The High Lama: The crystal is sacred. Its mystical glow protects us from the creature's evil power. * Shaggy and Scooby: (gulps And frightened) Evil power? (???) *'???:' Bonjour mis amis. I have found you. *'Shaggy Rogers:' Look out, Scoob. It’s that terrible tour guide! *'Alex:' I'm with you! (???) *'The High Lama:' Do you know this man? *'Shaggy Rogers: '''Yeah. And like thanks to him, a great tour took a grand detour. *- *- *'???:' My sincerest apologies. There was a terrible mishap. I was so worried, that I jumped out of the plane myself desperate to save you. *'Shaggy Rogers:' Speaking of desperate, what about the rest of the gang? They must be worried sick about us. *'Irma Lair:' Yeah, but so are the our friends. They probably don't know where we are. *'Shaggy Rogers:' We're very popular, you know. *'Minga Sherpa:' I know. Why don't you try calling your friends from the weather station? *'Shaggy Rogers:' Weather station, eh? Well, what are we waiting for? (They get down) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Like, hook us up with that satellite hookup. *- *- *'Minga Sherpa:' It is a bit further up the mountain. I can take you there. *'Pemba Sherpa:' The only place you are going is down the mountain. *'Maritza:' Overprotective of a sibling don't you think. *'Hay Lin:' Yeah. *'Pemba Sherpa:' I would be honored to guide you to the weather station. *'Professor Jeffries:' I'll go too. With that snow creature out there, we'll have greater strength in numbers. *'???:' We will all climb the mountain together. *- *- *- *- *- *'The High Lama:' Beware, gentlemen. The yeti is the watcher of the guarded places, a realm of terrible danger where those who seek the unknown meet their doom. (He disappears as the heroes look scared) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Like, whatever happened to "bon voyage"? *'Scooby-Doo:' Yeah. (We fade to the others) * '''Daphne Blake:' Admit it, Freddie. We're lost. * Fred Jones: We're not lost. We're just taking a shortcut. * Daphne Blake: Across Mongolia? * Fred Jones: Just keep an eye out for road signs to Timbuktu. So, Velma, what can you tell us about this abdominal snowman? * Taranee Cook: "Abdominal?" Really? * Velma Dinkley: Not "abdominal," Freddie. It's pronounced abominable. (Fred tries to pronounce the word, but fails to do it) * Velma Dinkley: There are a number of different theories regarding the abominable snowman. And there have been many photographs taken of the yeti's footprints. * Daphne Blake: Hold it. Back up. Yeti footprints? What on earth is a yeti? * Tino Tonitini: Probably long for yet. * Human Rainbow Dash: That maybe, but what is a yeti that Daphne asked? * Velma Dinkley: The yeti is the name used by the local mountain people to describe the creature. * Fred Jones: So the yeti and the subliminal snowman are the same thing? * Velma Dinkley: Not "subliminal," Fred. (Velma tries to pronounce the word, but fails to do it, as the other laugh) Now you've got me all mixed up. * Fred Jones: I don't understand. What does any of this have to do with Shaggy and Scooby? * Sunset Shimmer: I'm getting worried, guys. * Will Vandom: Me too * Kim Possible: '''Be safe, Ron. * - * '''Daphne Blake: There's no mystery there, Carver. One thing we know for sure, those two always know how to find trouble. (They continued driving) Incoming Snowstorm Abominable Snowman chase 1/Meeting Del Chillman * Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers: '''What? Huh? (They go towards him) * '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, I get it now! You’re no tour guide! * - * '''Shaggy Rogers: '''And Like We’re just monster bait to help you capture that ice cold creatin. * '''Scooby-Doo: '''Yeah. Ronster rait! (Then they hear a roar and on top was the abominable Snowman) * '''Alphonse LaFleur: At last, the creature! He is here! * Shaggy Rogers: And like we're gone man. Real gone! (???) * ???: Shaggy? Scooby? Is that really you? * Shaggy and Scooby: Huh? * Alex: Who are you? (The guy reveals himself as Del Chillman) * Del Chillman: It's me, Del Chillman. Wow! What are you guys doing up here? * Shaggy Rogers: Would you believe it, we're on vacation. * Scooby-Doo: Reah, racation. (???) * Alphonse LaFleur: So, Shaggy, his friends, and the puchy hitched a ride, eh? No matter, where they go, the monster will sure to follow. (He follows the tracks of the vehicle, as the snows goes down to fade to the weather station) * Del Chillman: Well, sorry you can't call the rest of the gang. Looks like the snow storm has blocked out the satellite. (He made hot chocolate) But boy am I glad to see you guys. I don't get too many visitors up here. (He hands them hot chocolate) * Scooby-Doo: Oh boy! Hot chocolate. (He drinks it and he got whipped cream on his face) * Shaggy Rogers: The last time we saw you, all you cared about was the Loch Ness Monster. Like, what happened? * Alex: '''I bet you captured her. * '''Del Chillman: Nessie was a no show. I was so bumped. But then it hit me. What if I got a job up here and used my free time to search for proof of the abominable snowman? Fred and the Gang at the Himalayan village The second Abominable Snowman chase at the weather station Fred, Velma, and the other meet Del again The lost kingdom of Shangri-La (We go to Shaggy, Scooby, Irma, Hay Lin, Serena, Mina, Alex, Kagome, Shippo, Tara, Sparrow, Ron, Rufus, Maritza, Harvey, and Fluttershy still in the air) * Shaggy Rogers: Okay, Scooby-Doo, you got us up here. Now, like, how are we gonna get down? * - (Scooby then gets a idea, he pulls down the lever) * Tara Duncan: Scooby, no! (That of course, sends them flying around and upward to the sky) * Shaggy Rogers: Like, don't look now, Scoob but I think our stock is about to take a serious plunge. * Shippo: Say what?! (???) * - * - * - * - * - * - *'Shaggy and Scooby:' G-g-g-g Gravestones?! The third Abominable Snowman chase/The professor stealing crystal *'Shaggy Rogers:' Boy, Scoob, that High Lama sure seemed like an awfully wise man. But, like, you'd think, he'd have remembered to tell us where to brush our teeth. *'Shaggy Rogers:' Gee, for such a peaceful people, they sure had a lot of creepy paintings. *'Scooby-Doo:' Yeah, creepy. *- *- *'Shaggy Rogers:' Check this guy out, Scoob. Like, he must be the god of bad breath. (???) *'Shaggy Rogers:' And who's this? Like, talk about a bad hair day. Somebody paint this guy a hat. *- *- (???) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Now, this guy's the ugliest one of them all. (Scooby looks at it, and realizes it was the abominble snowman, gets scared and hides behind Shaggy) *'Shaggy Rogers:' You're not kidding, Scoob. Like, who'd be his date for the prom? Tyrannosaurus rex? (laughs) *'Scooby-Doo:' Shaggy. *'Shaggy Rogers:' I mean, with a face like that, he could go as himself for Halloween. (laughs) *'Alex:' Shaggy! *'Shaggy Rogers:' Like, he's so ugly, he probably has to sneak up on himself in the mirror. (The abominable snowman roars at them, as Shaggy got scared) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Zoinks, it's the abominable snowman! And, like, I don't think he appreciates my honesty. *'Serena Tsukino:' Run for it! (They ran as fast as they can *'Shaggy Rogers:' We gotta find someplace to hide from that bipolar polar bear. (???) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Like, check it out. This tunnel's got a split personality. *'Fred Jones: '''Shaggy, Scooby, guys. (It was Fred Velma, Del, Kim, Tino, Sam, and the others) * *- *'Velma Dinkley: Don’t even think about it. (He drops Shaggy) *'Kim Possible: '''What’s Professor Jeffries doing? *- The final Abominable Snowman chase * *'Tino Tonitini: Run for your lives! The escape from the avalanche * Shaggy Rogers: '(laughs) We made it guys! We’re alive! (Then they hear a rumble it was an avalanche) *'Alex: '''AVALANCHE!! * Abominable Snowman saves Del and Velma/Identity of the Abominable Snowman revealed * - * - * - * - *- * - * '''Human Rarity: A white hairy beast can fly? * - * - * - * - * - * - * Velma Dinkley: '''As for Professor Jeffries, he was usinf the legend to cover up his scheme. * * - * '''Scooby-Doo: '''Who? Me? * '''Clover: '''Yes. You Scooby. Ending (We fade to Paris, Del speak French to Minga) * '''Minga Sherpa: Oh, I am loving the Paris. * Shaggy Rogers: Like, us too. They say Paris is for lovers, right, Scoob? Well, I'm in love with this springtime spread. * Scooby-Doo: Oui, oui, Shaggy. (He grabs a cream filled donut and takes a bite but it’s squirts out the cramfiled and hits Shaggy’s face and Scooby licks him) * Clover: '''Ew, Scooby. * - * - * - * '''Daphne Blake: Where's Freddie? He was supposed to meet us here an hour ago. * Shaggy Rogers: Can you believe it, Scoob? My ears are ringing again. (Scooby brings the phone) * Scooby-Doo: It's your phone. * Clover: '''Don't just stand there. Answer and see who it is. * '''Shaggy Rogers: Like, hello. (We cut to Fred in the Amazon jungle) * Fred Jones: Uh, Guys? I think I got on the wrong plane. (Then the heroes run to the Mystery Machine) * Velma Dinkley: Here we go again. * Daphne Blake: Now where? * Sunset Shimmer: I think we know where. * Shaggy Rogers: Like, step on it, Scoob. Next stop, the Amazon jungle. (Scooby hits the gas pedal as the Mystery Machine drives off) * Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo. Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts